Brokebot Mountain
by Stupidfic
Summary: Scratch and Grounder are cowboys in love... and thats about it pretty much


Brown Hill Zone. A distant relative to Green Hill Zone, Brown Hill Zone was a dull wasteland where nothing organic lived. But that didn't mean nothing else lived there.

The ones that dared living in such a horrible place are none other than Scratch and Grounder! Wearing generic-looking cowboy hats, the comical robot pair were wandering around like the idiots they were.

"Hey Scratch, how did we end up at a place like this in the first place?" asked the shorter, plumper robot.

"I told you how we got here five minutes ago, you bolt-brain!" shouted the taller, thinner robot.

"Come on! You know a chipmunk chewed my memory chip!"

Scratch groaned. "Fine! But this is the last time!…"

-

CUE FLASHBACK

-

Scratch and Grounder were at the back seat of Dr. Robotnik's flying hovercraft. The mechanical duo had huge smiles on their faces.

"We're almost at our vacation's destination" the doctor said to his minions.

Grounder giggled with excitement. "I can't wait to burn down Disneyland!"

"And I can finally peck off Mickey Mouse's eyeballs!" Scratch exclaimed with his trademark laugh.

The hovercraft suddenly stopped going forward. "Here we are!" Robotnik shouted "everybody out!"

The badniks did as they were told and jumped out. At that moment, they realized they were five yards off the ground! Needless to say, their landing was a painful one. They reattached themselves and looked around, seeing nothing but a large desert.

"Wait a minute! This isn't Disneyland!" the chicken robot shouted to his master.

"Of course it isn't you nincompoops!" Dr. Robotnik yelled to the robots down below. "Did you really you two deserve to be rewarded after all those times you failed to eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog? I'm dumping you worthless scraps here due to your failure-streak! Goodbye, FOREVER!"

The evil doctor shifted his hovercraft to top-speed, and zoomed off. The living machines tried to follow after it, but it was gone before they knew it.

Grounder turned to Scratch and said "I don't think he's coming back."

Scratch frowned and bonked the drill tank robot on the noggin.

-

END FLASHBACK

-

"Oooooh! Now I remember!" said Grounder. "But why are we wearing these cowboy hats?"

Scratch grimly answered "because this is a western fanfic, and nothing makes a western fanfic more western than cowboy hats! Now stop asking stupid questions!"

And they continued mindlessly wandering around for hours. Soon a terrible blizzard appeared, even though Brown Hill Zone was a dry and humid wasteland with a chance of having any coldness was a billion to one. The robots took shelter in a cave to escape the harsh weather.

"Brrr it's cold" said Scratch. "Hey Grounder, go light a fire on those pile of sticks over there."

"Why do I have to light the fire?" Grounder complained. "Why can't you make the fire?"

"Because you're the one who has a built-in flamethrower, metal moron!"

"I am not a metal moron! You're the metal moron!"

"No I'm not! You are!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Hey Scratch, why do we always have to argue with each other all the time?"

"Because… well… I don't know."

"Is it because we hate each other?"

"I think it's because we argue to hide our true feelings."

"You mean we act like we really hate each other but deep down we actually really love each other?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

The robots stared at each other.

"I LOVE YOU SCRATCH!!!" screamed Grounder.

"I LOVE YOU GROUNDER!!!" screamed Scratch.

They ran up close and hugged each other. Then the hug turned to cheek smooching. Then the cheek smooching turned to lip kissing. Then the lip kissing turned to a make-out. Then the make-out turned to… err… umm… a very graphic scene with a multiple pun use of 'cock' and 'drill.' Then that turned to plain old snuggling.

"Hey, Grounder" asked Scratch.

"Yeah?" he said to his new lover.

"Did we light the fire yet?"

"You mean the fire of our relationship?"

"No, I'm talking about the fire on the pile of sticks."

"Oh. Nope!"

"Aw crap."

That's when Scratch and Grounder FROZE TO DEATH!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!


End file.
